gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2008/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
August *'August 11' - News Bulletin: Gencon and GStore T-Shirt Sale. *'August 12' - Evolving Item Report: Dionaesil, Alruna's Rose, Urn & More *'August 13' - Coming Soon: My Gaia Redesign *'August 15' - Evolving Item Report: New item: Gimpi! *'August 19' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item - Dander *'August 20' - Kiki's Road Trip: Fan Expo Canada *'August 22' - Gaia Cinemas: Five New Movies *'August 22' - Whoops! Gaia Cinemas Update *'August 22' - Evolving Item Report: Furugasa & Alruna's Rose... Complete! *'August 26' - Kiki's Road Trip: Dragon Con 2008 *'August 26' - Cash Shop Update: The zOMG! Rumble Box *'August 27' - Community Spotlight: Senior Living *'August 28' - New Arenas: Beta test ending soon! *'August 29' - The new My Gaia is here (sort of)! *'August 29' - Evolving Item Report: Death Whisper, Inari's Beads & More September *'September 05' - Gaia Cinemas: An Incredible Crock of New Movies *'September 05' - Evolving Item Report: Gimpi, Coocoon, Urn, Book, Yama *'September 05' - Community Spotlight: Manga Mash-ups *'September 08' - September's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'September 10' - The zOMG! Rumble Box: Time is Running Out! *'September 11' - Celebrity Snare: Snoop Dogg and The Incredible Hulk *'September 12' - Evolving Item Report: New item: Holy $#17! *'September 12' - Community Spotlight: Gaians Giving Back *'September 15' - Need something new to grab? Design a handheld item! *'September 15' - New in Gaia's Shops: Sci-Fi Items! *'September 16' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item - Fallen Wish *'September 18' - Coming Soon: Gaia Aquarium *'September 19' - Gaia IM is here! *'September 19' - Evolving Item Report: Fallen Wish, Lotus, Urn & More *'September 23' - Gaia Convention Tour: New York Anime Festival this weekend! *'September 23' - Community Spotlight: Site Changes and More *'September 24' - Gaia Aquarium: Now Out *'September 25' - Aquarium is back! *'September 27' - Database woes: some features were offline for a few hours *'September 27' - News Bulletin: Halloween Survey, My Gaia Updates *'September 29' - Evolving Item Report: New Item - Captain Ara's Nestegg October *'October 01' - Cash Shop Update: Halloween Horror! *'October 02' - October's Collectibles: Coming on the 15th! *'October 03' - Evolving Item Report: Trick or Treat, Fallen Wish & more! *'October 04' - Community Spotlight: Celebrate Good Times *'October 04' - Aquarium Update: Two New Fish! *'October 06' - Halloween Hysteria: October 23rd-31st + New Items! *'October 09' - News Bulletin: Contest Voting, London MGM Con, Guild Chat *'October 09' - Cash Shop Update: The Nightmare Box *'October 10' - News Bulletin: Cash Cards in Blockbuster, My Gaia Update *'October 10' - Community Spotlight: How long have you been on Gaia? *'October 10' - Evolving Item Report: Trick or Treat, Death Whisper, Coocoon *'October 13' - Aquarium Update: Jellyfish, Seahorse, and New Decorations *'October 14' - News Bulletin: New Hats in the Gaia Store & Cinemas Update *'October 15' - October's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'October 15' - Super Important! Account Security Changes Coming Soon *'October 17' - Play Electric Love Faktori, Now In Games! *'October 17' - Evolving Item Report: Fallen Wish, Tote, Titan's Gift + More *'October 21' - News Bulletin: New Survey, London MCM Expo & Mischief! *'October 21' Cash Shop Update: New Premium Evolving Item - Jinxi's Charm *'October 23' - Halloween Hysteria Starts Now! *'October 24' - Aquarium Update: Candy Corn Fish and Halloween Goodness *'October 24' - Evolving Item Report: Jinxi's Charm, Enchanted Book & more *'October 28' - The Gaia Store: A Sale on Stuff! *'October 28' - Cash Shop Update: Get Political! *'October 30' - Halloween Hysteria is Nearly Over! *'October 31' - Evolving Item Report: Trick or Treat, Fallen Wish & more! *'October 31' - Halloween Hysteria: Read the Second Manga Now! November *'November 03' - zOMG! is Here! Official Info Post *'November 04' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item - Infernal Spirit! *'November 06' - Aquarium Update: Name Your Fish! *'November 06' - Community Spotlight: Get Your Guild On *'November 06' - News Bulletin: Evolving Item Museum, New Movies, Surveys *'November 07' - Evolving Item Report: New! Changeling Baby& Infernal Spirit *'November 10' - New PM Feature: Text a Friend! *'November 10' - Gaia Cash Cards: Now in More Stores! *'November 11' - Salon Update! *'November 13' - News Bulletin: Contest Winner, Equip List & More *'November 14' - Evolving Item Report: Lotus, Fallen Wish, Nestegg & More *'November 14' - Aquarium Update: Hamuhamu & Lazor Fish, More Room *'November 15' - Community Spotlight: Going Postal, Flash & more! *'November 15' - November's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'November 17' - Gaia Store Update: Gnome Army Hoodies and Messenger Bags *'November 21' - Evolving Item Report: Death Whisper, Infernal Spirit & More! *'November 22' - Community Spotlight: Be a Part of History *'November 25' - The Fortune Egg: Push Your Luck! *'November 26' - News Bulletin: Stocking Contest, EI Report, My Gaia updates *'November 29' - Community Spotlight: Gift Exchange December *'December 02' - Cash Shop Update: Copper Twopence & a Note on Evolutions *'December 04' - Cash Shop Update: Aquarium Item Bundles Now Available! *'December 05' - Gaia Store: Huge Holiday Sale! *'December 05' - Evolving Item Report: Twopence, Wish, Changelings, Gimpi *'December 06' - Community Spotlight: Meetup with Gaia Staff and more! *'December 09' - Celebrity Snare: Elvis and Justin Timberlake *'December 10' - Cash Shop Update: Thoroughly reckless savings on Bundles! *'December 11' - Cute holiday items in the Cash Shop! *'December 12' - News Bulletin: Stay tuned for our X-mas event! *'December 12' - EI Report: 6 amazing items evolving! *'December 13' - Community Spotlight: Holiday Events Around Gaia *'December 15' - December's Collectibles are here! *'December 19' - Aquarium Update: New Fish and Decorations Galore! *'December 19' - EI Report: New item - Anima Adamantea! *'December 20' - Community Spotlight: Charitable Gaians & Profile Contest! *'December 22' - New winter items in Gambino Outfitters! *'December 24' - Strike It Rich with Gold Gold Revolution *'December 26' - EI Report: tons of items evolving! Category:Years/Split